Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1
| years published = 1963-1999-Present | total issues = 700+ | featured characters = Spider-Man | creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Jack Kirby; John Romita, Sr.; Gil Kane; John Byrne | previous = | next = Volume 2 }} Amazing Spider-Man, Volume 1 is an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It began publication in March, 1963 and was published monthly until issue #441 in 1998. A second series of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' began publication in 1999 and ran for fifty-eight issues before the title reverted to it's original numbering sequence with issue #500. The series centered on youthful superhero Peter Parker, aka, Spider-Man, who was introduced in the 1962 in the fifteenth issue of the off-beat anthology title Amazing Fantasy. Having achieved a seemingly overnight surge in popularity, Marvel Comics editor-in-chief Stan Lee pushed the first Spider-Man comic series into production. The series introduced the majority of Spider-Man's most notorious foes including the Chameleon, the Green Goblin, the Scorpion, Mysterio, Doctor Octopus and the Sandman. Major characters * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Harry Osborn Supporting characters * Anna Watson * Ben Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Gloria Grant * Gwen Stacy * John Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Liz Allan Allies * Black Cat * Madame Web * Scarlet Spider * Spider-Woman Enemies * The Beetle * Carnage * Chameleon * Crime-Master * Doctor Octopus * Electro * Kraven the Hunter * Green Goblin (I) * Green Goblin (II) * Hobgoblin * Hydro-Man * The Jackell * The Lizard * Morbius * Mysterio * Prowler * Sandman * Scorpion * Tombstone * Venom * The Vulture 1-50 * Amazing Spider-Man 1 (1st J. Jonah Jameson & Chameleon) * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (1st Vulture & Tinkerer) * Amazing Spider-Man 3 (1st Doctor Octopus) * Amazing Spider-Man 4 * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 6 (1st Lizard, Curt Connors) * Amazing Spider-Man 7 * Amazing Spider-Man 8 * Amazing Spider-Man 9 (1st Electro) * Amazing Spider-Man 10 (1st Frederick Foswell & Enforcers) * Amazing Spider-Man 11 (1st Bennett Brant) * Amazing Spider-Man 12 * Amazing Spider-Man 13 (1st Mysterio) * Amazing Spider-Man 14 (1st Green Goblin) * Amazing Spider-Man 15 * Amazing Spider-Man 16 * Amazing Spider-Man 17 * Amazing Spider-Man 18 * Amazing Spider-Man 19 * Amazing Spider-Man 20 * Amazing Spider-Man 21 * Amazing Spider-Man 22 * Amazing Spider-Man 23 * Amazing Spider-Man 24 * Amazing Spider-Man 25 (1st Mary Jane Watson cameo) * Amazing Spider-Man 26 * Amazing Spider-Man 27 * Amazing Spider-Man 28 * Amazing Spider-Man 29 * Amazing Spider-Man 30 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 (1st Harry Osborn) * Amazing Spider-Man 32 * Amazing Spider-Man 33 * Amazing Spider-Man 34 * Amazing Spider-Man 35 * Amazing Spider-Man 36 * Amazing Spider-Man 37 * Amazing Spider-Man 38 * Amazing Spider-Man 39 * Amazing Spider-Man 40 * Amazing Spider-Man 41 (1st Rhino) * Amazing Spider-Man 42 (1st full Mary Jane Watson) * Amazing Spider-Man 43 * Amazing Spider-Man 44 * Amazing Spider-Man 45 * Amazing Spider-Man 46 (1st Shocker) * Amazing Spider-Man 47 * Amazing Spider-Man 48 * Amazing Spider-Man 49 * Amazing Spider-Man 50 51-100 * Amazing Spider-Man 51 (1st Joe Robertson) * Amazing Spider-Man 52 (Death of Frederick Foswell) * Amazing Spider-Man 53 * Amazing Spider-Man 54 * Amazing Spider-Man 55 * Amazing Spider-Man 56 (1st Captain Stacy) * Amazing Spider-Man 57 * Amazing Spider-Man 58 * Amazing Spider-Man 59 * Amazing Spider-Man 60 * Amazing Spider-Man 61 * Amazing Spider-Man 62 * Amazing Spider-Man 63 * Amazing Spider-Man 64 * Amazing Spider-Man 65 * Amazing Spider-Man 66 * Amazing Spider-Man 67 * Amazing Spider-Man 68 * Amazing Spider-Man 69 * Amazing Spider-Man 70 * Amazing Spider-Man 71 * Amazing Spider-Man 72 * Amazing Spider-Man 73 * Amazing Spider-Man 74 * Amazing Spider-Man 75 * Amazing Spider-Man 76 * Amazing Spider-Man 90 (Death of George Stacy) * Amazing Spider-Man 96 * Amazing Spider-Man 97 * Amazing Spider-Man 98 (Harry Osborn overdoses on pills) * Amazing Spider-Man 99 * Amazing Spider-Man 100 101-150 * Amazing Spider-Man 101 (1st Morbius) * Amazing Spider-Man 102 * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 120 * Amazing Spider-Man 121 (Death of Gwen Stacy) * Amazing Spider-Man 122 * Amazing Spider-Man 129 (1st Punisher & Jackal) * Amazing Spider-Man 130 (1st Spider-Mobile) * Amazing Spider-Man 131 (Aunt May almost marries Doc Ock! Ewww.) * Amazing Spider-Man 139 * Amazing Spider-Man 149 (1st Spider-Clone) 151-200 * Amazing Spider-Man 151 * Amazing Spider-Man 152 * Amazing Spider-Man 153 * Amazing Spider-Man 154 * Amazing Spider-Man 155 * Amazing Spider-Man 156 * Amazing Spider-Man 157 * Amazing Spider-Man 158 * Amazing Spider-Man 159 * Amazing Spider-Man 160 * Amazing Spider-Man 162 * Amazing Spider-Man 162 * Amazing Spider-Man 163 * Amazing Spider-Man 164 * Amazing Spider-Man 165 * Amazing Spider-Man 166 * Amazing Spider-Man 167 * Amazing Spider-Man 168 * Amazing Spider-Man 169 * Amazing Spider-Man 170 * Amazing Spider-Man 171 * Amazing Spider-Man 172 (1st Rocket Racer) * Amazing Spider-Man 173 * Amazing Spider-Man 174 * Amazing Spider-Man 175 * Amazing Spider-Man 176 * Amazing Spider-Man 177 * Amazing Spider-Man 178 * Amazing Spider-Man 179 * Amazing Spider-Man 180 * Amazing Spider-Man 181 * Amazing Spider-Man 182 * Amazing Spider-Man 183 * Amazing Spider-Man 184 * Amazing Spider-Man 185 * Amazing Spider-Man 186 * Amazing Spider-Man 187 * Amazing Spider-Man 188 * Amazing Spider-Man 189 * Amazing Spider-Man 190 * Amazing Spider-Man 191 * Amazing Spider-Man 192 * Amazing Spider-Man 193 * Amazing Spider-Man 194 (1st Black Cat) * Amazing Spider-Man 195 * Amazing Spider-Man 196 (1st Debra Whitman) * Amazing Spider-Man 197 * Amazing Spider-Man 198 * Amazing Spider-Man 199 * Amazing Spider-Man 200 201-250 * Amazing Spider-Man 202 * Amazing Spider-Man 204 * Amazing Spider-Man 205 * Amazing Spider-Man 209 (1st Calypso Ezili) * Amazing Spider-Man 210 (1st Madame Web) * Amazing Spider-Man 212 (1st Hydro-Man) 251-300 * Amazing Spider-Man 265 (1st Silver Sable) * Amazing Spider-Man 294 (Death of Kraven the Hunter) * Amazing Spider-Man 298 (Venom cameo in shadows) * Amazing Spider-Man 299 (1st full Venom; single panel) * Amazing Spider-Man 300 (1st full Venom story) 301-350 * Amazing Spider-Man 320 ("Assassin Nation Plot") 351-400 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Amazing Spider-Man 375 (30th Anniversary Special) * Amazing Spider-Man 388 (Peter's parents revealed as LMDs) 401-450 * Amazing Spider-Man 405 ("Exiled") * Amazing Spider-Man 406 ("The Greatest Responsibility") * Amazing Spider-Man 414 (1st Delilah) * Amazing Spider-Man 419 (1st Black Tarantula) 500-700 * Amazing Spider-Man 517 ("Skin Deep") * Amazing Spider-Man 518 ("Skin Deep") * Amazing Spider-Man 519 * Amazing Spider-Man 545 ("One More Day") (Pete makes the deal with Mephisto) * Amazing Spider-Man 548 ("Brand New Day") * Amazing Spider-Man 549 ("Brand New Day") * Amazing Spider-Man 792 ("Venom, Inc.") * Amazing Spider-Man 797 ("Go Down Swinging") 802-present Note: This series is actually ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 5 with a standard numbering system. Individual issues are also marked with a Legacy number, which calls back to the original issue count. * Amazing Spider-Man 802 * Amazing Spider-Man 803 * Amazing Spider-Man 804 * Amazing Spider-Man 807 * Amazing Spider-Man 808 * Amazing Spider-Man 809 * Amazing Spider-Man 810 * Amazing Spider-Man 811 * Amazing Spider-Man 821 * Amazing Spider-Man 822 * ''Giant-Size Spider-Man'' #1 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 -1 * ''Amazing Spider-Man Super Special'' #1 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #1 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #2 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #3 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #4 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #5 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #6 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #7 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #8 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #9 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #10 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #11 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #12 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #13 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #14 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #15 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #16 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #17 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #18 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #19 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #20 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #21 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #22 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #23 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #24 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #25 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #26 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #27 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #28 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #35 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #36 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #37 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #38 * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #39 * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection * Marvel Visionaries: Stan Lee * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' Annual #1 was released in between issues #16 and #17 of the regular series. * ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 Annual #35 also doubled as ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 2 Annual #1. * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #101 is the final issue of the series with a .15 cents cover price. Issue #102 has a .25 cents cover price because it an over-sized issue. With issue #103, the standard cover price becomes .20 cents per copy. * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1/Gallery * Amazing Spider-Man at MDP * * * * Amazing Spider-Man at the Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics